


Until you remember me

by wistfulfeeling



Category: NCT (Band), Newkidd (Band), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Historical, Japanese Culture, Korean War, M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, junsol, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulfeeling/pseuds/wistfulfeeling
Summary: Year 1592. The beginning of the first Japanese invasion interrupts the tranquility of Busan. Hwang Jin is one of the most important warriors of the troops that will have to face the enemy attacks. But behind that heavy armor, there hides a fragile young man with a tough childhood marked by a dark secret that he shares with Gwon Yul, his warmate and best friend, but also his forbidden love.A final desire in the battlefield will make everything Hwang Jin once believed, cross the limits of fantasy and his own beliefs, to leave his soul trapped in a reality totally different from his own, in the same body. .. But in the year 2019!"- Gwon Yul! What's going on? What is this place?"His questions baffle him completely - Gwon Yul? I do not know who you're talking about, I'm Lee JunYoung. Are you drunk? - "Soul mates, people who are eternally united by bonds of love and who meet again and again in their different lives, waiting for the moment where the two hearts remembered each other again._______________________________|| History inspired by the book "Only Love Is Real" by the American doctor and psychiatrist, Brian Weiss ||





	1. Prologue

_"There is someone special for everyone. Often there are two or three or even four. They come from different generations. They travel across oceans of time and the depths of heavenly dimensions to be with you again. They come from the other side, from heaven. They look different, but your heart knows them. Your heart has held them in arms like yours in the moon-filled deserts of Egypt and the ancient plains of Mongolia. You have ridden together in the armies of forgotten warrior-generals, and you have lived together in the sand-covered caves of the Ancient Ones. You are bonded together throughout eternity, and you will never be alone._  
_Your head may interfere: “I do not know you.” Your heart knows._  
_He takes your hand for the first time, and the memory of his touch transcends time and sends a jolt through every atom of your being._  
_She looks into your eyes, and you see a soul companion across centuries._  
_[...]_  
_You may be awakened to the presence of your soul companion by a look, a dream, a memory, a feeling. You may be awakened by the touch of his hands or the kiss of their lips, and your soul is jolted back to life. The touch that awakens may be that of your beloved, reaching across the centuries, to kiss you and make your soul is jolted back to life."_

 

**_BRIAN WEISS_ **


	2. PART 1

> _"It's only our lives that grow old. We are where centuries only count as seconds and after a thousand lives our eyes begin to open"_
> 
> **Eugene O'Neill**


	3. I & II

**\- I -**

Keep your eyes fixed on the target.  
The tip of the arrow pointing firmly.  
Deep breath.  
1\. 2. 3.  
Threw.

"Hwang Jin, do you really think you can win a war by throwing like that?" He taunted him as he came down the stairs.

"Don't forget who rules in this place" he said and lowered the heavy weaponry he still held in his arms. He saw him carried out on his finger to the lips, indicating that it was time for silence. After giving stealthy steps, He pointed directly to the center.

Deep breath.

1\. 2. 3.  
He threw.  
And the arrow hit the target.

Hwang Jin applaud him with sarcasm "Gwon Yul, you're always so effective, that's why you are part of my troop" he said and heard him laugh out loud.

There was nothing that Hwang Jin could do against him, after all Gwon Yul was like that: free, brave, scandalous. And he really wanted him in that way. That's how he had shared his life with him. His best friend from chilhood, Gwon Yul talked too much only when he was next to him but he was a young man of few words when the rest of the people were near them.

"Anyways, we won't have a war in a long time!" Gwon Yul said.

"How can you be too sure of that?" Hwang Jin asked him.

"Who would want to attack this town?" He raised his arms to get rid of his laziness.

"A warrior must always be ready for any unexpected battle." Hwang Jin sentenced and only saw him smile a little.

 

The sun fell behind them, and far away it seems to hid in the sea. Busan was a magical town for Hwang Jin, not only for its beautiful sunsets, but for all the memories that he had built in that place. Since he was little, he loved fishing by the sea, run through the lush forests that surrounded the mountains, gather fireflies, listen to the crickets sing. But perhaps, beyond all those memories of his childhood the best part was the company, know that Gwon Yul was always by his side, even in the moments that he prefer to forget. Their lives were never easy. however, being together made everything a little less painful, a little less dark.

When the cold of the night arrived, found him traped in the same old nightmares that didn't let him sleep, in that bunch of images that made him tremble from head to toe. Hwang Jin went to the stairs that were just outside his room. That huge fortress where he lived together with his army, was in complete silence. He closed his eyes for a few seconds. Perhaps being an army general wasn't exactly what he always dreamed of, but it was the only way he had found to defend his town, that place where he lived, where there were so many memories he shared with Gwon Yul. And his heart twisted a little when he remembered him, because the silence around him was implacable, but in his inside Hwang Jin was screaming all the things he never could't say.But there he was, sitting in the cold of a starry night, dropping some tear, knowing that his love for Gwon Yul would never be corresponded.

"What is worrying you now?" He heard him speak at his side.

"Nothing, what are you doing here?"

"Were You crying?"

"No! What do you want?" Hwang Jin said somewhat annoyed.

Gwon Yul sighed "I can't sleep. I don't know why"

He took a deep breath when he heard him "Me neither, there's something ..."

"Is that old nightmare again?" I knew him more than Hwang Jin could even imagine.

He nodded "Someday those nightmares will leave," he said and Gwon Yul's hands laid on his shoulders, turned him around, making his eyes take looked at him.

"Everything will be fine and if one day we are in trouble, remember my promise"

Hwang Jin remained silent for a few long seconds "I can't tie you to me because of a promise you made when you were a child, because we are not childs anymore"

Gwon Yul smiled a little "For me everything is still the same, you are still that special person who is always by my side and I promised to protect, no matter what happened... and you know I'm talking serious "

"That's why I don't want you to do it ... not again" he sighed "... not this time" he was at ready to continue, but the sound of some steps and the pain in his chest, made him stop

"we're being encroached!" The scream of one of his guards was heard loud and clear throughout the place. And it was enough for both were standing and ready to face a new battle.

Hwang Jin I knew that those nightmares and that really strange feeling that didn't let him sleep, have to do with this.

"How nobody noticed this before?" He asked angrily, while standing in front of his entire troop. It was impossible that the guards didn't see with anticipation the incredible number of ships approaching the port. And although no one said anything, Hwang Jin knew that words weren't necessary now that the battle was about to start.

The first bombings of the Japanese ships fall on the port of Busan, and although the Japanese troops exceeds theirs in thousands, they tried their best. The noise of guns, the screams in battle, the fire burning everyting around him, the chaos of a city that was asleep a few hours ago and now was victim of a terrible massacre. Hwang Jin fought against several warriors. The opponents fell at his feet, but even so, he could never see Gwon Yul among so many people, between so many cries of struggle, he never heard his voice.

In a clumsy carelessness, of those who end in the worst mistake of life, Hwang Jin fell into the hands of an opponent who cornered him against the ground.

"You will die in front of your stupid army" Hwang Jin heard before seeing him fall on him.

Hwang Jin got up as best he could and felt a bit of peace amid so much war, seeing Gwon Yul in front of him.

"I said I was going to protect you, right?" He said as he pulled the arrow from the body of that opponent who was about to kill Hwang Jin "But in the first moment I lose sight of you, you get in trouble" he joked.

"You can't make jokes at this time" Hwang Jin complained and tried to raise his sword from the ground, however, at this time, everything seemed to happen before his eyes in slow motion. As if life tried to make his pain much longer, endless.

And he heard Gwon Yul scream his name, He saw him practically launching on him, he saw him aim and throw, but minutes later he saw him spin and fall to the ground. Then he saw the color red everywhere.

"Gwon Yul! Gwon Yul! Look at me!"

"Go, you can't stay here, go away," he whispered.

"I won't leave without you!"

"Jin ..." He called him by his name "... go away"

"No, you're an idiot! I said you didn't have to do it! I said no!" He couldn't help but scream and cry over him.

Gwon Yul smiled with his last strength "Let me keep my promise ... I will always protect you ... hyung ..."

His eyes focused on his face when he heard him, but no matter how much he screamed and cried, it was too late. His surrounding was chaotic, but Hwang Jin was silent inside. The silence of all the things he could never tell him, all those things that Gwon Yul would never hear. And he could swear that seeing his red hands, having in his mind all those images that were repeated without pause, feeling that the heart of that person he loved so much was no longer beating, perhaps it was a decision of his own to remain motionless and ignore all those screams of his troop that asked him to leave that place. For that reason, he also fell there when a spear pierced his life, right in the center of his already destroyed heart. Hwang Jin took a deep breath and stopped, as if he was trying almost by inertia that the end came sooner than it should.

"I'm sorry" He whispered laying in his chest "... I should have told you ... how much ..." and he couldn't say anything else, while looking at the starry sky, asking for a last wish that could help him to meet again with Gwon Yul and to be able to tell him how much he loved him.

Because he really did.

Hwang Jin loved Gwon Yul, desperately.

Eternally.

* * *

 

**\- II -**

 

"Did you disapprove? Again?" Taeil asks while watching him sitting on the bed, looking at a point in the nothingness

"The basketball game was more important" Jiann tries to justify it, but still sees him in the same situation.

Until finally he decides to speak.

"Shit" is all he says before lying on the bed and watching the ceiling.

Ji Hansol. 22 years. This is supposed to be his last year at the National University of Busan. Even so, he has just disapproved one of the most important exams because of training rather than studying. And it's not as if being an IT Engineer does not matter, but clearly playing basketball sometimes (almost always) was more interesting.

"What are you going to do now?" Taeil is his best friend since elementary school and he cares about him. He knows that Hansol isn't a bad student, only that sometimes he flies more than he walks with his feet on the ground.

"Is moving from continent and changing my identity an option?" Asks pretty serious and a pillow flies from Taeil's bed to his face "OK, no, it's not an option"

"The good thing is that we won" Jiann tries to be positive because he is also in the basketball team and doesn't want to lose his best player, for nothing in the world.

Taeil rolls his eyes when he hears it "For you two, the only thing that matters is that stupid ball, I don't even know why we are friends," he says, but they know he is lying. Taeil is sensitive, although he likes to hide it.

"I don't know how I'll tell my father" Hansol doesn't even want to think about the consequences of that bad rating.

"Don't tell him" Jiann advises but another pillow flies from Taeil's bed to his face

Hansol sighs to hear them fight for the 10th time in the day. He needs to clarify his ideas. He needs a little bit of peace. That's why he takes his coat and leaves the room without explanations. He knows that if he does, they would follow him wherever he went. He appreciated the company of his two best friends, but not at that moment. Walks in solitude through the corridors of the University, it was night, the sky shines full of stars and the lights of the city form a show that he always likes to see when things don't go as he really wants ... something that happens very often lately. There is a small lake, with banks around it and a bit of vegetation, in the middle of the campus. Hansol loves to visit that place because it reminds him of something, someone, but he doesn't know who or who. Lifts a rock from the ground and throws it into the water. His life is in that kind of impasse, where he doesn't know what to do, where he doesn't know who he is or who he wants to be. That's why he sighs and lies on the floor. The grass is frozen, the dew falls on his face. There is an aroma that is familiar to him every time he is in that place and always tries to discover what it is, but ends up failing in the attempt. And he begins to think, how not to be a failure for his father, how to not be a failure in life. Hansol thinks, thinks so much that his head starts to hurt, in a way he never felt.

"Great, I'm going to die in college, it's really pathetic," he says to himself, because he really feels that headache is going to kill him, although it's also 50% exaggeration (Park HaeWon, the king of drama). He stand up as he can and begins to feel dizzy.

Everything is spinning.

Everything is strange.

Everything is darkness.

Until he wakes up.

But everything around him is not as he remember.

Then he starts to run. He listen to some steps that are also running and someone who screams.

"There he goes! Don't let him escape!"

He is scared, but he doesn't know that it isn't him who they are trying to catch, and he is about to discover it.

His body collides with someone else's and falls to the ground, but when he sees that person, he recognizes him, it's impossible not to do it. He tries to speak but the shouts of those people who approach him don't let him.

"There he is! And he has an accomplice!"

"Ah, shit! come on, you idiot! Get up off the ground!" He takes him by the arm, forcing him to run.

"Idiot, did you call me IDIOT?" Asks confused.

"Shhh, hide, hide," they both end up behind one of the giant monuments that decorate the university, while the group of people chasing them continue unaware.

"WHY DID YOU CALL ME IDIOT?" He lets go and asks angry "This game is not fun" he complains "Gwon Yul! What's going on? What is this place?"

His questions baffle him completely "Gwon Yul?" he asks and frowns "I do not know who you're talking about, I'm Lee Junyoung ... Are you drunk?"

"JunYoung?" He laughs "It's ridiculous, you're Gwon Yul and I'm Hwang Jin, I remember we were in the middle of battle when you ..." And It's as if a thousand-ton weight fell on his body at the moment when he realizes that this place is not the place he remembers. 

He looks at his hands, looks at his strange clothes and looks at that person in front of him, which looks exactly like Gwon Yul but ...

"I don't know who the fuck is Gwon Yul and I don't have time for this now, if you're drunk go to the infirmary or ...- Hey, what's wrong with you?" JunYoung asks when he sees that he is pale, touching his own face and clothes. Until finally he sees him collapsing on the ground.

JunYoung sighs, and thinks about leaving, but something seems to force him to stay.

Something he does not know what it is, but maybe one day he will found it.

 


End file.
